Ninjas vs Wizards The Hidden War Rewrite
by Henrypotter152
Summary: The barrier that the Rikudou put up to separate the ninja countries and the rest of the world is breaking and Naruto now the new Juubi's container due to Kyuubi's interference in his extraction,has to fix it but instead he finds his long lost cousin, will Harry and Naruto be able to repair the Barrier and stop war from breaking out?. HpxNaruto crossover, hhr, Read & Review! Please
1. Chapter 1

An: Hello everyone I am proud to say that this is the first chapter of the rewrite, but first I would like to thank my readers and followers who hopefully support me. Also I wish for everyone who is reading this to give a special thanks to Neph Champion, the person who edited this chapter and provided 10 out 11 explanations in the end of the chapter. So again a Special thanks to Neph Champion.

Chapter 1

"Up! Get up! Now!" A young boy of ten woke up with a jolt. This boy had the most peculiar thunderbolt shaped scar on his forehead. He had been having strange dreams for a while, dreams about a man about 6'2 in height, wearing a blue trench coat with black flames licking the bottom of it the man also had odd looking eyes, a mixture of purple and black rings on his pupils. Harry wondered who this man was and why he was dreaming of him.

"Get up you stupid boy!" yelled his Aunt Petunia. Getting rid of his thoughts for now he left his cupboard that his oh so kind aunt and uncle have given him to sleep in.

"What took you so long I've been calling you to make breakfast so hurry and do it," shrieked his horse like Aunt.

"Yes aunt Petunia," Harry replied in a whisper.

Konohagakure no Sato

The village, Konoha was a peaceful place surrounded by trees, there was tall buildings towering over the crowded streets. This village was the home to many ninja or Shinobi (1) as they call themselves. This village was also home to the most powerful Shinobi to ever walk across the land of the elemental Shinobi countries. This Shinobi is named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of the fourth Hokage (2), the Yellow Flash and was one of the most feared Shinobi alive due to his signature move the Hiraishin no jutsu (3) His mother was Kushina Uzumaki member of the legendary Uzumaki clan that was known and feared for its Fuinjutsu (4) she was also known as the Red Death of Konoha. Being the son of these two powerful Shinobi Naruto is destined to powerful himself.

Naruto was also the Rokudaime Hokage (5), he had finally succeeded in his dream to become Hokage. He was now sitting in huge legendary Hokage chair as he looked out his window thinking about a recent problem that has occurred.

Suddenly his assistant, Konohamaru burst in gasping for air as he yelled "Hokage-sama, I just found out! What are we going to do about the barrier?"

'The barrier' Naruto thought, the barrier was a shield that the Rikudou Sennin(6) put up to protect the elemental countries from the outside world, that were trying to find out the secrets of the Rikudou Sennin and Shinobi. However the barrier is now weakening due to the amount of time has passed wearing it down.

"Uh... Hello? Naruto are you there?" Konohamaru asked as he waved his hand up and down in front of Naruto's face.

"Huh... Oh hey Konohamaru, what's up?" Naruto replied getting out of his thoughts.

"..." Konohamaru blankly stared at his face. "What the hell is wrong with you!? We are in the middle of a crisis and your just sitting there probably dreaming about ramen!" Konohamaru yelled as he flailed his arms around.

"Hey leave Ramen out of this!" He yelled back furious that Konohamaru talked bad about his precious Ramen.

"But anyways I wasn't thinking about Ramen, I was wondering about what to do" Naruto added slipping into his serious mask.

"Can't you just fix it?" Konohamaru stated confusingly

"Konohamaru you're a genius! After all this time I was trying to find a solution and you come and give me one! How could I not think of fixing it?" Naruto sarcastically replied.

"Hey! I was only trying to be helpful" Konohamaru said hurt from Naruto's comment.

"Heh, sorry Konohamaru I'm a bit pissed off not being able to do anything" Naruto apologized.

"It alright, you've been in a lot of stress lately, anyways back to the problem, any ideas at all?" Konohamaru asked getting back to the reason he came for.

"Well...not really, I mean I could fix it but I haven't gotten that far in controlling the Juubi's chakra yet" Naruto answered.

"Well it's not my fault that you can't control it, heh heh" The Juubi (7) which was a silver dragon with ten glowing tails swishing around behind him.

Yes Naruto now has the Juubi sealed within him due to Kyuubi. When the Newly resurrected Madara and the masked man who was revealed to be Obito (8) succeeded in capturing killer bee and Naruto in the final battle, Killer bee had died among many others such as Tsunade who's death made him Hokage, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Ino, Sai, Sasuke who had tried to save him by attacking both Madara and Obito from their back unfortunately they killed him.

Naruto remembered how the Juubi was sealed within him.

Flashback no jutsu!

Naruto was laying doing on a table, the final battle was harsh Kakashi and Kira Bee died, Gai evacuated to inform base. 'It hurts'

He muttered as he slipped into his mind scape. He appeared in the sewer where his new best friend Kyuubi rested.

"Hey kit, looks like we lost eh" Kyuubi muttered

"Yeah I guess so" he solemnly replied both stayed silent for a while.

"Thanks kit" Kyuubi broke the silence.

"Huh? Why are you thanking me! I was too weak to protect everyone, now because of me we are going to die!" Naruto weakly yelled.

"Not even that, I couldn't fulfill the old toad's prophecy and… and… and now everyone is going to be trapped in an endless illusion! I can't die yet!" he added solemnly.

"It's even worse now that you're going to be put under that bastard's control" he yelled again.

"..." Kyuubi looked down.

"Why... Why do you try so hard, I killed many even your parents, attacked your village! I tried to take over your mind! Yet you want to protect me!" Kyuubi was confused the boy wanted to protect him even after all he had done.

Naruto gave a foxy grin "you've changed haven't you? And you were not in control in the attack on the village."

"..." Kyuubi stayed silent.

"Well than we can't let you die now can we Naruto?" Kyuubi spoke.

"Huh? What are you going to do?" Naruto asked confusingly.

Kyuubi just gave one of his foxy grins.

Outside The Mind Scape

"It's almost ready" A tall man wearing a black samurai tunic of some sort.

"We are almost there" another man spoke.

These two men were known as Madara and Obito Uchiha. They were currently extracting the Kyuubi from the boy, Naruto.

Suddenly an orange energy called chakra (9) burst out from the boys seal and was sucked in a tall statue.

"It's working" Madara smirked victoriously.

Then something strange happened the orange chakra of the Kyuubi seemed to pull something out of the statue. Then another form of chakra appeared it was purple and it ran towards the boy and then another green, white with blue streaks, red.

"Stop the extracting!" Madara shouted at his accomplice Obito.

"What why?" he asked confusingly

Brown and gray appeared along with the other pieces of chakra.

"Hurry stop it until it's too late!" Madara was strangely freaking out.

Obito did as told but it was too late.

Black-blue chakra and light brown joined the other chakra forms and finally they joined together and became silver and was sealed within the boy.

Flashback jutsu end

After that Naruto took on Obito and Madara and won due to his newly awakened Rinnegan(10).

"Ugh not again! Naruto! You there?" Konohamaru waved his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Huh?... Oh hey Konohamaru, what's up?" Naruto replied.

Konohamaru eye twitched.

England

Harry groaned he had forgotten it was Dudley's birthday, 'The day when I become his punching bag for his present…' Harry though, he could not but help feel jealous of all the presents Dudley had gotten "Why can't I get any for my birthday?" he mumbled.

A baby whale suddenly climbed down the stairs uh I mean a boy climbed down the stairs and Petunia yelled " Happy birthday my Duddykins, want some cake, here."

Harry covered his ears, 'She sounds like a banshee,' he thought.

"Boy! Get ready we're going to the zoo!" bellowed uncle Vernon grabbing Harry by the scruff of his neck and stuffing him in the trunk.

The Zoo

Harry took a large gulp of air, the trunk had smelled like shit even worse than last time. He was suddenly grabbed by his uncle and shoved towards the entrance.

Dudley was currently staring at a snake wanting to make it move. He tapped the glass shouting "move!"

"Dad, make it move!" Dudley shouted again

Uncle Vernon just tapped the glass like Dudley.

Finally giving in Dudley left the snake exhibit murmuring "this is boring."

Harry stayed talking to himself suddenly something strange happened, the snake it talked! Out of all things it talked!.

Harry freaked out and walked backwards crashing into someone.

Harry got up and looked at what he had crashed into, it was a girl not just any girl but the most beautiful girl ever, well to him. He helped her up and stuttered " oh I am so sorry please for... give me."

Harry had crashed on a girl not any girl but an angel she had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair.

"Hey are you still here?" the girl asked.

"Umm yea sorry I zoned out for a sec sorry about falling on you" Harry replied.

"It's alright I didn't get hurt I'm Hermione Granger I just moved here who are you?" the girl now identified as Hermione said.

"I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you Hermione." replied Harry.

"It's alright, my names Hermione, what's yours?" the girl replied putting her hand up for Harry to shake.

"I… I... I'm Harry" Harry answered as he shook her hand.

Suddenly Harry was shoved on the floor, by his uncle.

"Boy! How dare you go rubbing your freakishness around normal people!" Uncle Vernon yelled his face turning purple with multiple veins pulsing on his face.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione screamed

"Because he's a freak! He does not deserve to live!" his uncle turned and walked towards his "normal" family.

Hermione was shocked 'these people hurt him and called them freaks! They're the freaks' she thought.

A wave of energy forced her down as she saw the source it was Harry.

Konoha

Naruto felt a wave of energy and quickly located the source, on the other side of the barrier.

"Konohamaru!" he shouted

"Huh?" Konohamaru replied

"You're in charge! I have to deal with a problem" Naruto disappeared in a blue flash(11).

"Yes! Heh he he, the chair! IT IS MINE! Muhahahaha" Konohamaru cackled.

Shizune entered the Hokage's room and heard Konohamaru cackle, she sweat dropped and called for his attention "Konohamaru! Where is Naruto-kun?"

"Oh he put me in charge!" Konohamaru arrogantly replied grinning.

"Oh ok then, you need to sign all these papers" Shizune said as she left.

Konohamaru eyes widened there were at least a thousand sheets of paper. Konohamaru remembered why he decided not to be Hokage again. "He did this on purpose didn't he" Konohamaru muttered.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO EAT ALL HIS RAMEN!" Konohamaru cackled once more.

"Konohamaru!" a faraway voice shouted.

England

The forgotten snake stared at the boy who was shoved and spoke to itself §hmm he seemsss worthy, I must inform massster§.

(End)

An: So what did you guys think? As you may have noticed I have made multiple changes and included a flash back, now I have changed the Juubi from a wolf to dragon because…..well that will be explained later. Again a special thanks to Neph Champion. Please Review I look forward to your thoughts and suggestions.

(1) Ninja, depending on their gender are called Shinobi and Kunoichi in Japanese.

(2) The Hokage is the leader of the village Konohagakure, it means fire shadow.

(3)Yellow Flash is the moniker of one Namikaze Minato, who became the Yondaime (Fourth). He is best known for the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God), this is what earned him his Flee on Sight order in the Iwa (Rock) Bingo Book.

(4) The Art of Sealing.

(5) Roku means six.

(6) Sage of Six Paths

(7) The Juubi is the ten tails which was the original Bijuu. The Sage of Six Paths split the Bijuu into nine parts, the one most familiar to us is Kyuubi, whose name is Kurama. The Juubi at the moment is still nameless.

(8) The theory has been confirmed, Tobi is actually Obito. Obito was Kakashi's teammate and another student of Naruto's father Namikaze Minato. On Kakashi's first mission as a Jounin, Obito ended up being crushed under a pile of boulders and was thought of as dead until the mask was removed.

(9) Chakra is the energy Ninja use to create their techniques Chakra is a mix of spiritual and physical energy in the body.

(10) The Rinnigan is the first Doujutsu, or Bloodline Limit to affect the eyes like the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) that allows the user to copy anything they see, and the Byakugan, which allows the user to see 360 degrees. (Think Alastor Moody's fake eye.)

(11) The blue flash is the Hirishin no Jutsu which Minato (Naruto's Father) created and allows him to teleport where ever a certain seal was placed; This gave Minato his nickname (The Yellow Flash) however Naruto's Hirishin is blue instead of yellow.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Hello I'm back…. Yes I know I'm super late but it's not really not my fault cause I had typed the chapter a long time ago and was almost finished with it before but then my computer deleted EVERYTHING and I got mad went to go and brood or something. Then I had writers block for a while and when I tried to write I didn't really have enough time.

Time to reply to some reviews.

Sakurayuuki19: Thanks for the compliment I really appreciate it though in my opinion I still think it's a bit rushed and well I haven't really updated soon Heh.

Lightningblade49: Thanks for reviewing! And also for continuing to read my story, and about your opinion you never know something unexpected might happen.

MKTerra: Seems you don't like change and I know exactly how the Juubi looks and besides this is a FANfiction the website is full of fan made stories all different. The point of it is to show your creativity and change whatever you want in a fandom via a fanfiction and if everything followed and seemed like the original story it be kinda boring.

Kittens Kat: Thanks for the review! And I like this one better too hopefully it has less mistakes and it will take a different path of my original plot.

Alex2909: Thanks! And if time allows it I will keep on writing and if I don't I will in a few months or so.

: Well here's a new chapter and thanks!.

Also one more important announcement as of now I don't have a real posting schedule and I will post new chapters depending on the time I have.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any other fandom I refer to in this story.

Oh I forgot the ages.

Naruto- 21

Harry- 11

Hermione- 11

Konohamaru- 17

As you can see they are slightly different.

Ok here's chapter 2

'….' Thought

"…" Speech

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Chapter 2

The Zoo

Energy swirled around Harry's form. It created some type of protective aura around him healing bruises and scars as it finally stopped swirling around and made an armor-like aura. Harry saw his uncle and felt anger swelling up within him. The energy armor like aura started to bubble and slightly started to burn Harry.

'What is the freak doing? This is why they should not exist they use their powers to harm the normal, like me!' Vernon thought as the aura Harry was giving out started to bring him down to his knees.

'Whatever Harry's doing is creating tons of pressure on people' Hermione thought as she looked around the people around her, who fainted or were on her knees she, however was mysteriously unaffected.

Suddenly Harry shot off in a burst of speed making him a blur to the naked eye. He suddenly appeared behind Vernon whose pants were strangely wet.

Vernon whimpered as Harry glared at the man. Harry's eyes changed his iris was still a striking emerald but the sclera of his eyes were black (1).

"You call yourself normal" Harry whispered but everyone conscious heard him clearly.

Vernon started to back away from Harry.

"You beat me, starved me and threatened anyone who tried to be my friend!" Harry started to shout, Vernon flinched with every statement.

Vernon finally managed to gather some false bravado and shot back at Harry "Well you deserved it! You're a freak of nature and shouldn't even exist! And now what you're doing proves you're a freak and a demon!"

Harry's eyes narrowed and suddenly the energy spiked and Harry shouted.

"You call me a demon; I'll show you a demon!" Harry then was about to punch the puny man when suddenly…

A bright flash of light came and knocked everyone unconscious.

The last thing Hermione heard was "Take care of Harry would ya?" and then everything went black…

A few minutes back

Naruto was bored he teleported out of the barrier (2) and into to location where he felt the chakra source (3). Turns out it was a kid but not just any kid it was his long lost cousin! Apparently he had an aunt from his mom's side but she disappeared shortly after the destruction of whirlpool, according to his mother's dairy.

Naruto came as soon as the kid was about to attack some walrus… oh wait that's a man. So he immediately used one of his super cool flashy jutsu (4) and wiped out the memory of the incident except the kid and a girl who he saw that looked worryingly at the kid.

'Probably was his girlfriend' Naruto thought as he shrugged to himself.

He then disappeared in another flash.

The Zoo

Hermione groaned as she woke up 'what happened?' she wondered.

'Someone punched Harry then….Harry! Where is he' Hermione thought looking around frantically.

She finally found him a few yards away from her and she then trudged towards him.

"Hermione! Hermione! Where are you!" a voice called out.

Hermione recognized the voice as her mum and called out "Mum! I'm here! Hurry up!"

A woman rushed to Hermione's and Harry's spot she had the same chocolate brown eyes and hair as Hermione but her hair was shorter less bushy and more wavy, over all she looked like an older Hermione.

"Who's this?" the voice now identified as Hermione's mother asked as she looked towards Harry.

"His name is Harry and we need to get him to a hospital!" Hermione told her mother.

"Also he may have magic like me mum" Hermione added in a whisper.

"Well if you're sure" Hermione's mom said before seeking medical attention after a group of people fainting all at once calls the ambulance to town.

The Hospital

Harry was currently unconscious and laying on a hospital bed, however he was occasionally muttering in his sleep.

Harry's Mindscape

Harry was in a dark place, he could hear drips of water hitting the ground occasionally. He waited till his vision cleared and then looked around. He was alone, in some kind of tunnel or sewer. The walls were gray pulsing green slightly. There were also many pipes running throughout the wall they contained some strange substances one of the pipes had a green like substance while the other had a blue substance.

'The same as the energy before,' Harry thought before walking forward. After a while he came across five doors one was green the others blue, red, golden and white. They were all labeled except the red door. The green door had the word "Magic" on it while the blue had the word "Chakra" on it and finally the golden and white door had "Memory" and "Spirit" engraved on them Harry felt drawn to the golden door and he opened it.

Harry saw a moving image of a large man on a flying motorcycle? The man also had a bundle in his hands. Harry tried to look and see what it was, it was a baby! And not just any baby it had the same scar as him, it was him! He was then suddenly forced out by some invisible force.

He heard a whisper "Go to Gringotts, the goblins will help you…" and then he blacked out.

Physical World

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry heard as he started to wake up.

'Where am I? And who is that? Nobody ever asked if I was going to be alright, nobody even cares about me!' Harry wondered.

"Mum he woke up!" someone said.

Harry felt someone put something on his face and his vision came back. Harry looked around there was the girl he recognized from the zoo and three other people one of them was a doctor and the other appeared to be Hermione's mom and he assumed the other man was her father.

"Hello I'm Emma and this my husband Daniel or Dan for short and you met our daughter Hermione we're the Grangers" the woman now identified as Emma Granger said "what is your name?" asked Emma,

"…" Harry did not reply he fearfully looked towards them and then slightly backed away.

Finally he spoke "I'm sorry please forgive me for falling on your daughter, it was an accident! P..p..please d..d.d..don't hurt m..m….me."

Emma Granger was confused 'what happened to him that makes him fear us? Did he get abused when he was younger?'

"It ok we aren't going to harm you, we're just curious to what happened, can you tell us?" Emma spoke.

"…" Harry stayed silent.

"Mum, Dad can I speak to him? Alone?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, call us over when you need us" Hermione's father answered leading his wife away.

After her parents left Hermione spoke "Harry what's wrong?"

Feeling more comfortable Harry finally replied "What happened back then, and where am I?"

"Well I can't tell you what happened before yet, it kind of a secret but we're in the hospital my mum and me brought you here."

"When can you tell me?" Harry asked.

"Also what's a hospital?"

Hermione blinked in surprise 'hadn't he been to a hospital before?'

"It's a place where people who get sick or hurt go to get better" She answered, "Haven't you ever been to one before?"

Harry shook his head no "But I'm not sick or hurt"

"You had multiple burns on your body that's what the doctor told us." Hermione replied.

Harry looked at his hands and his arms as well as his legs, feet and his stomach.

"I'm not burned at all" Harry told her.

Her eyebrow arched 'just moments ago they were there he couldn't have healed that fast they were at least 3rd degree burns!' she thought perplexed.

"But you were just moments ago" Hermione said in surprise.

"Well I'm fine now" Harry said.

"Well anyways Harry would you come live with us for a while? I need to tell you something alone but not here; we aren't going to hurt you I promise" Hermione asked Harry almost pleadingly.

Harry hesitated, but he wanted to find out what had happened to him so he accepted.

"Ok I'll come with you."

The Granger Residence

The Granger residence was a two story building painted white and red white and large pool in the back along with a garden with many types of flowers, over all it was a much more beautiful than the Dursley's home.

"It's beautiful" Harry said in awe.

"Thank you Harry" Emma said.

Going into the house Hermione showed were Harry would be sleeping for now while the elder Grangers were preparing dinner. Finally deciding that it would be a good idea to tell Harry about magic over dinner she dragged him to the dining room.

Everyone sat down and started to dig in except harry.

"Harry what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?' Dan asked.

Harry blinked in surprise 'he was supposed to eat? Now?'

"Normally I don't eat until everyone is done and I get the left overs" Harry answered.

Emma gripped her knife dangerously, Dan had a look of anger and Hermione was close to bursting.

"Well Harry you don't have to wait, and who makes you wait and what else did they do to you?" Dan asked trying to contain his anger.

'Maybe revealing magic to Harry should wait' Hermione thought.

In The Shadows

Naruto's eyes narrowed 'I want to hear what these "relatives" did to my cousin, and if what I suspect is correct well… the officials are going to have a hard time to find their bodies.

After Dinner

After Dinner Harry told them all about his life with the Dursleys. How they beat him for excelling in school, how they forced him to be their little servant, how they stuffed him in cupboard under the stairs. He then told them about the many beatings he got when his uncle came home from a bad day.

Hermione started to burst in tears along with Emma. Dan left the room muttering angrily about the police.

"Harry you can stay here for as long as you like once we gain custody of you and you'll never see those monsters again" Emma said.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger, you are one the only people that care about me" Harry spoke.

"Well you kids should go to bed we will discuss certain things tomorrow" Emma said looking towards Hermione.

In The Shadows

'I've changed my mind, instead of making them cease to exist I'll let them live but I'll prank the hell out of them for messing with the second Rikudou Sennin's cousin' Naruto thought.

'Well it's time to venture into the painful parts of pranking' Naruto smiled maliciously.

The Next Day

Harry woke up sweating he dreamed about the man again but this time he saw many people fighting and they were amazing dragons of all element flew around the air and large explosions shattered the sound barrier continuously. The man he saw before was fighting another man with long spikey black hair that it looked like a mane. The other man was wearing some kind of red armor and his eyes were glowing red and seemed to be spinning? Then there was a huge explosion of smoke and a giant silver dragon appeared and was focusing a large amount of black energy in its mouth and released… then he woke up.

'What do these dreams mean?' Harry wondered.

"Harry! Wake up!" Hermione came into his room.

"I've got something important to tell you"

"Now go hurry and get ready" Hermione demanded.

Harry grudgingly got up and went to prepare for the day not knowing that it would be one of the weirdest days of his life.

After eating breakfast Hermione dragged Harry to the living room where her parents were seated.

"Harry I have to tell you something important, about the power you used at the zoo" Hermione started.

"What, what about it? Do you know what it was? How do I control it?" Harry started to fire questions rapidly.

"Calm down" Hermione interrupted.

"I'm not sure if it what I think it is because what happened to you at the zoo never happened to me"

"What do you think it is?" Harry asked.

"Magic Harry, I think it was magic" she answered.

"But magic doesn't exist!" Harry was confused 'magic couldn't exist if it did, why couldn't everyone else use it?'

"It does exist; I can't prove it because I'm not allowed to use it in the muggle world." Hermione replied.

"Muggle?" Harry asked.

"It means non-magical" Hermione answered.

"Harry magic does exist, we didn't believe it either but then someone came from the magical world and explained it to us and told us Hermione had magic, she said she is going to return to help us get supplies for the school they want to enroll Hermione in" Dan explained more.

"You have magic?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes Harry" Hermione answered.

"Then if I have magic why didn't someone come for me like they did for you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know" Hermione replied perplexed.

In The Shadows

'Alright for my awesome flashy entrance' Naruto thought smirking.

Granger Residence-Living Room

Suddenly some kind of knife with three edges was thrown in the middle of the grangers and Harry, all of them jumped up shocked.

"Well that's because it isn't magic, it was chakra," a voice spoke.

Then the entire house flashed blue and a man appeared.

'That's the same man from my dream' Harry thought.

The man was wearing a trench coat that was all black with the exception of blue flames licking the bottom of the coat. He was also wearing something that looked like an orange jumpsuit with some green flak jacket. On his head was a head band with a metal piece on it with a symbol in inscribed on it. But the strangest thing about the man was his eyes, the sclera was light purple along with the iris but the pupil was black and had four black rings on it with three tomoes each on the last three rings(5).

"Hello my name's Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, and I'm the second Rikudou Sennin" the mysterious man said sticking his thumbs up and grinning with a blast of light behind him.

End Chapter 2

An: Well how was? Terrible? Horrible the most disgusting thing you ever saw? Please review, they give me energy.

Also I've been thinking how would you guys a prequel to this story about Naruto's past in the Naruto world? I'll make a poll.

Explanations:

(1) The black sclera of Harry's eyes is similar to Yami Naruto's eyes but with an emerald iris.

(2) The barrier is the the barrier the first Rikudou Sennin put up protecting the elemental countries from the other parts of the world around it, Naruto is currently the only one able to bi pass it due to the fact he is the Rikudou's for another reason but that will be explained later.

(3) A chakra source is similar is the energy left over by chakra, everyones chakra has a different type of chakra source. Family usually have a similar chakra source which is why Naruto knew he was related to him in some way.

(4) a jutsu is a special technique used by shinobi which is charged up with chakra, there are many types of jutsu as well as elemental jutsu in the form of water, earth, fire, wind, lightning and gravity. Also in some cases some shinobi are capable of combining two elements in order to create a sub element such as lava or boil.

(5) i've changed Naruto's rinnegan, the eyes he has now are the eyes of the Juubi and is far more advanced and more powerful than the normal rinnegan, in this story the Rikudou Sennin had the Juubi eye but the next people who have recieved it only got a few traits of the original rinnegan. Also in this story every rinnegan has a special ability for every wielder, similar to the mangekyou sharingan's abilities.

Edited by Neph Champion


	3. Chapter 3

An: Hello here's a new chapter, how many of you guys read the new chapter. I never thought that they would act like that….

Well anyways about my poll for the prequel only one person voted :( come on! I need at least 5-10 people to vote before I can choose what to do, so come one hurry and vote! The poll is still up, and I won't be starting it (If you vote for me to write the prequel) until after this story finishes so I won't forget about this story in favor of the other so come on vote!

Reviews

LightningBlade49- Thanks for your review, about your theory…. While your opinion you are mostly correct but if I explain it now…well that would spoil it wouldn't it? And imperio againist a doujutsu user won't work that is correct even if it was an average shinobi after all imperio is similar to genjutsu. Now one expels genjutsu by disrupting it with their chakra. But what would happen if they couldn't control their chakra or if it was blocked? If you think you know were I'm heading with it don't post a review about it cause that might spoil it for the others who don't get it.

J- I'm not really self-loathing just that when I read over it story it sounds rushed and well it sounds terrible so I was just wondering about how others felt about it. Thanks for reviewing!

Alex2909- Thanks for reviewing! And the Hogwarts stuff will come next chapter or after the next.

Disclaimer: I always forget this, I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or any other fandom I use.

Here it is!

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^

Chapter 3

Previously on Ninjas vs. Wizards:

"Well that's because it isn't magic, it was chakra," a voice spoke.

Then the entire house flashed blue and a man appeared.

'That's the same man from my dream!' Harry thought.

The man was wearing a trench coat that was all black with the exception of blue flames licking the bottom of the coat. He was also wearing something that looked like an orange jumpsuit with some green flak jacket. On his head was a head band with a metal piece on it with a symbol in inscribed on it. But the strangest thing about the man was his eyes, the sclera was light purple along with the iris but the pupil was black and had four black rings on it with three tomoes each on the last three rings(5).

"Hello my name's Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, and I'm the second Rikudou Sennin," the mysterious man said sticking his thumbs up and grinning with a blast of light behind him.

Current Time

The blast of light behind the strange man finally subsided everyone in the house hold looked at him strangely.

"Who are you! And why are you trespassing on my property!" Dan asked the strange man.

Naruto sighed didn't they hear him when he introduced himself?'

"As I said before I'm the famous Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" the strange blonde introduced himself…again.

"Never heard of you, now tell me what you're doing here or get out of my house! Or else I'll call the police!" Dan replied getting a phone.

Naruto pouted 'well not everyone knows me; after all we've been separated from this world for ages,' he thought.

The rest of the Granger watched Naruto carefully to see what he would do.

Finally he spoke "I'm here for him." Naruto pointed directly at Harry.

"You can't have him! I won't let you take him back to those monsters!" Hermione suddenly cried out launching herself in front of Harry.

"Who said I would take him back to them?" Naruto replied.

Harry tensed 'this man…..what does he want with me.'

Emma asked "Then what do you want with him!"

"To train him of course!" Naruto replied.

"Train him in what? In magic? If so then you won't need to as there is a specific school for that," Dan spoke.

"Whatever school you might send him too, which by the way you don't have the rights to, will not let him control the power at the zoo." Naruto answered with a bored expression.

"You said that is wasn't magic, how do you know?" Hermione asked her eyes narrowed.

"I know it wasn't magic because it was chakra, and I know that because I can use it too." Naruto replied lazily, like a Nara.

"Really? Then prove it." Dan shot at him.

Naruto lazily whipped his hand up and created a ball of blue energy… the same as the one at the zoo.

The Grangers and Harry where amazed, this man seemed to have much better control than Harry.

"This is a technique invented by my father, one of the greatest heroes it called The Rasengan," Naruto explained and then disrupted the Rasengan.

"Wow that was amazing! Can you teach me that!" Harry asked 'this guy could teach him to be strong!'

"Well I came here to teach you in the first place," Naruto sweat dropped.

"Cool! When can we start?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

"Hmmm well first, you trust to easy you need to stop being so naïve," Naruto spoke.

"Oh sorry," Harry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

'Hah this kid is already starting to act like me when I was younger…' Naruto thought.

"Well I still don't trust you!" Dan pointed at Naruto.

"Uhh ok, I never expected you to." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Sir, what's wrong with your eyes?" Hermione asked finally noticing his strange eyes.

"Nothing…" he replied.

"But I never saw eyes like that!" Hermione persisted.

'Wait….' Naruto thought he then got a mirror out of nowhere and started to curse.

'Damn it, they weren't supposed to see that!' Naruto thought angrily and then proceeded to bang his head on the Granger's wall.

"Excuse me! There are children here! Now will you stop cursing and banging your head on our wall?" Emma spoke hands on her hips.

"Uhh sorry!" Naruto quickly turned around trying not to further anger the woman.

Naruto then turned off his Rinnegan.

"Ehh! Your eyes changed!" Harry pointed at Naruto with his eyes wide.

"You never answered my question," Hermione said, she hated when people didn't answer her questions.

"Yes my eyes changed, and no I didn't because that is private," Naruto spoke.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione looked down.

"Nah it's ok, maybe one day I'll tell you." Naruto put his hand behind his head and looked up as smile gracing his features.

"Now as I mentioned before you two don't have any custody over Harry, so you can't really enroll him in any school," Naruto said to the elder Grangers.

"But neither do you!" Dan replied.

"Yes I do," Naruto lazily replied.

"How? Harry doesn't have any relatives other than them," Emma said with distaste, she was told about how Harry had no relatives other than the monsters.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked grinning mischievously.

"Yes! Harry told me himself!" Emma and Dan told Naruto.

"Well I know something that all of you don't!" Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

"What!" They all shouted.

"Gee you don't have to yell…" Naruto said rubbing his ears painfully; maybe having enchanted senses given by the Juubi wasn't always a good thing.

"But I know of another one of Harry's living relatives," Naruto stated.

"Who!" Harry asked.

Naruto just grinned like a fox.

"Why me of course!" Naruto replied pointing his finger to the skies as another blast of golden light erupted behind him.

Everyone covered their eyes until the light went away.

Naruto then was suddenly slapped, then punched in the face and finally kicked where it hurts most.

'Luckily that was just a shadow clone (1)' Naruto thought sweating severely.

The clone then poofed with a puff of smoke surprising the Grangers and Harry.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Emma shouted.

"I'm going to kill him!" she added.

"Hey, hey why'd you do that? I didn't do anything!" Naruto suddenly appeared behind them.

"You abandoned Harry to those monsters!" Emma shouted.

"No I didn't! I didn't even know he existed till around yesterday!" Naruto calmly said as he dodged the now attacking woman.

"Huh?" Dan and Emma said in surprise.

Harry was excited 'I found someone who could teach me and now he's also my relative!' he thought.

The Grangers looked at him strangely "What do you mean that you didn't know he existed till yesterday!" they all asked.

"Well…" Naruto started to rub the back of his head.

"Well I was doing some Hokage stuff"

"What do you mean Hokage stuff? What's a Hokage?" Hermione asked.

"What is a Hokage?" Harry also asked.

Sighing Naruto answered "a Hokage is a leader of the village Konoha, which I live in and lead."

"Oh," they all said.

"Well as I was saying, I was doing Hokage stuff when I felt a chakra source similar to mine which only occurs if the chakra users are related," Naruto was interrupted.

"Wait you said the energy that Harry used was chakra, so specifically what is chakra?" Hermione asked.

"Chakra is the energy that shinobi use to use incredible feats such as jutsu," Naruto explained in a bored tone.

Before Hermione could speak Naruto added "A shinobi is a ninja who is stronger, physically and mentally than the average human and shinobi are trained to protect villages and accomplish missions."

He continued "Jutsu is a technique that shinobi use to fight with one another, there are many types of jutsu such as elemental, jutsu are powered by a shinobi's chakra," Naruto ended.

"Now can I finish and then you can ask questions," Naruto asked.

"Fine," Hermione pouted.

"Ok so I felt the chakra source and teleported to it, which lead me to Harry and so I did some research and found out he was my long lost cousin," Naruto finished.

"That teleporting thing was that a jutsu? Also what about the puff of smoke before?" Hermione asked.

"The teleporting thing is called the Hiraishin, it was also invented by my father and there would be a debate about it being a jutsu or a seal as it uses seals to teleport to a certain place, the smoke was when you destroyed one of my shadow clones which I replaced myself with before you guys attacked," Naruto explained.

"What's sealing? And how did you find Harry if you didn't use a seal?" Emma asked.

"Sealing is better known as Fuinjutsu(2) where I come from and it uses seals to do awesome stuff like hiding stuff and carrying heavy stuff easily some stuff it can do is seal stuff away like objects or even life forms and demons and I found Harry because I used his chakra as a beacon," Naruto answered.

"Demons?" Dan asked.

"Yes demons, sometimes demons are sealed in humans or something to help the village with its military power or protect the village, humans with demons sealed in them are called Jinchuuriki(3), Jinchuuriki are usually pariahs of the villages and treated like dirt," Naruto replied lazily.

"That's horrible! No one deserves to be treated like that!" Emma said.

"How can you be so carefree about it!?" Emma yelled at Naruto.

"Ahh stop yelling!" Naruto covered his ears.

"HAHAHAHAHA…" the Juubi laughed at his container's pain.

When his pain stopped he explained "Because I am a Jinchuuriki and the last one as to why that is a secret," Naruto had a sad smile on his face as he remembered the others.

"T-t-tt-then that means you were treated like that?" Harry stuttered.

Naruto chuckled darkly "That is none of your business, so please just drop it."

Emma looked down in shame "I'm sorry!" she said.

"Doesn't matter, it's all in the past," Naruto smiled bright breaking the tension.

'He hides everything behind that smile, I wonder how many times he had to do that,' Dan thought.

'Naruto must have a harder life than me, at least I met someone I can relate to,' Harry thought.

Suddenly the Granger's fireplace lit up and the flames turned green as they grew bigger, Naruto then quickly took out one of those weird knifes from before and got into some fighting pose (Think of Minato's style).

When the flames receded an old women appeared who was wearing a green robe that reached her ankles, she also had a green hat.

Naruto flickered out of sight and suddenly appeared behind her, he then spoke menacingly "Who are you and what's your business here?"

The woman tensed, whoever this man was he was extremely powerful, decided that answering his questions would be the best move she did.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Professor at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts," the woman said.

"I'm here to pick up the Granger family to buy their daughter's supplies for her enrollment in Hogwarts," she added.

The woman now identified as Minerva McGonagall felt relief as the man put away his weapon, she looked behind her to see who her attacker was but was surprised to see that he was gone! She then spotted the Grangers and a young boy who seemed to be looking for something or someone.

"Well that was… Rather unexpected," she started.

"Do you know where that man went? He is quite curious," she asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Wait…. What is that boy doing here?" she asked.

"I am Harry Potter ma'am" Harry replied.

The woman gasped "You were thought to be missing!"

"How did you come across him!" she asked looking towards the Grangers.

Everyone in the room was confused why did she care about if they ran into him or not?

"We've been looking for you for a while Mr. Potter, thank god that you are still alive!" McGonagall spoke again.

Harry blinked in surprise 'they've been looking for me? Why?' he thought.

"Excuse me ma'am, but why were you looking for me?" Harry asked.

Everyone looked towards her for an answer.

"Well it seems I'm going to be staying here for a while, may I sit down?" she asked.

Everyone in the house hold sat down, besides Naruto who was currently… somewhere.

"Well you see Mr. Potter here is actually very famous in the wizard world as he the last scion of the House of Potter and the only survivor of the killing curse," McGonagall started to explain.

"Wait, what's the killing curse?" Hermione asked.

"The killing curse is a spell that when casted on a person he/she's soul is ripped apart from their body, it is one of the most illegal spells in the wizardry world," she explained.

"So I survived this curse?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"How?" he asked.

"I do not know Mr. Potter," she replied.

The Grangers were pale when they heard about the killing curse.

"Well now may we get back to business? I had come to lead you three to the magic world but since Mr. Potter is here as well I assume he can join us," McGonagall said getting up.

"Also about the man from earlier, who is he? And will he be joining us?" she asked.

"He believes he is Harry's cousin" Dan answered still not believing that the man was his cousin.

"Cousin? I thought the only living relatives of his were the Dursleys," McGonagall spoke in a surprised tone.

'If I had known the boy had another relative then I wouldn't have…' McGonagall's train of thought was interrupted by another voice.

"I am his cousin, my mom and his mom were sisters," Naruto said as he appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone jumped up, McGonagall got her wand out in a flash as was about to incapacitate him but her wand was pulled away from her grasp in an instant and into the man's hand.

'He can do wand less magic (2)!' she thought amazed.

"I recommend that you don't do your magic around me," Naruto said in distaste he didn't have a very good opinion about magic.

"Now about your earlier question I am coming along wherever you are taking Harry after all I'll be covering for his expenses no?" Naruto stated while yawning.

"Very well," McGonagall said.

After Naruto gave back her wand the six people prepared to go to the magical world.

But first Naruto pulled Harry somewhere stating something about talking to his cousin privately.

"Harry when we get back I have to tell you about your mother's history, as well about me and what I might be teaching you," Naruto told him.

"Might be teaching me?" Harry asked.

"Well first I need to prove if you got what it takes to be under my tutelage," Naruto said grinning like a fox.

Harry nodded excitingly he would pass this test.

(End Chapter)

An: How was it? What do you think, Review please! They give me more energy and vote in the poll come on everyone!

Edited By Neph Champion, Thanks Neph!

[1] A Shadow Clone is a solid clone, unlike the regular clone which is merely an illusion. Shadow Clones are also a useful training tool as when they disperse the Original gets the Clone's memories.

[2] Magic use without a wand of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**An:** Well I'm back...and I'm sorry for the late update, things come up you know...but anyways the new chapter will reveal quite a few things, some clues to what will happen in the future, Harry's elemental nature (it's implied). And please vote in the poll...

Well here you go.

I don't own any of the fandoms i use!

**Chapter 4**

**Previously on Ninjas vs. Wizards**

"I am his cousin, my mom and his mom were sisters," Naruto said as he appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone jumped up, McGonagall got her wand out in a flash as was about to incapacitate him but her wand was pulled away from her grasp in an instant and into the man's hand.

'He can do wandless magic!' she thought amazed.

"I recommend that you don't do your magic around me," Naruto said in distaste he didn't have a very good opinion about magic.

"Now about your earlier question I am coming along wherever you are taking Harry after all I'll be covering for his expenses no?" Naruto stated while yawning.

"Very well," McGonagall said.

After Naruto gave back her wand the six people prepared to go to the magical world. But first Naruto pulled Harry somewhere stating something about talking to his cousin privately. "Harry when we get back I have to tell you about your mother's history, as well about me and what I might be teaching you," Naruto told him.

"Might be teaching me?" Harry asked.

"Well first I need to prove if you got what it takes to be under my tutelage," Naruto said grinning like a fox.

Harry nodded excitedly he would pass this test.

**NOW:**

Everyone was finally ready to go to Diagon Alley McGonagall waited patiently till everyone joined her near the fireplace and started to explain, "We are going to arrive in Diagon Alley by using floo powder-"

"Wait, what's floo powder?" Hermione asked.

"Floo powder is a magical powder that when someone drops it in a fire place that is connected to the floo network, and by calling out the desired destination the flames will carry that person to their desired location"

"But, be careful if you don't say the name of the location clearly the floo will drop you off anywhere randomly" McGonagall explained.

"Pfft, the Hiraishin is better" Naruto muttered.

Everyone else seemed impressed.

"Now, since you all don't have experience with the floo it would be safe if we all did it together" she spoke, "Now everyone step in the fireplace." She looked to Naruto, who had hung back, "You too young man."

"Ehhh..."

"Come on Naruto" Harry tried.

"…Fine." Naruto muttered unhappily.

**DIAGON ALLEY**

The group arrived at the leaky cauldron which was filled with strange people wearing strange robes. The pub was a loud place.

"OWWW, damn it why do they have to be so loud" Naruto whined as he covered his ears.

The group left through the back door to a place which seemed to be a dead end...well for muggles.

"So you bring us to a wall, a break wall, what's a wall going to do? Magically open?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Of course what else did you expect?" McGonagall answered.

"W-w-whaaa?" Naruto sputtered.

McGonagall took out her wand and tapped some bricks.

Naruto composed himself and remembered the combination. Suddenly the tapped bricks started to shift with the others following, soon an arch was formed and through it was Diagon Alley.

"AHH it's even noisier here!" Naruto whimpered. 'Why are they so loud?'

Of course everyone were oblivous to his pain and were awestruck at the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

"Whoa," Harry whispered in awe.

"Well, shall we enter?" McGonagall asked.

Nodding in awe they followed her into the painfully noisy streets.

"First lets go to Gringotts," The Professor told them, pointing out the large white building.

'Why does that place sound familiar?' Harry wondered.

'What's Gringotts,' the Grangers thought.

'why is it so loud?' Naruto wondered silently, wishing that it was quieter, even the streets of Konoha hand never gotten this loud…

"Professor?"

"Yes Mrs. Granger?" Minerva asked.

"What's Gringotts?"

"Ahh, Gringotts is a wizard bank, it's run by goblins which… aren't the friendliest creatures, it be best if you stay with me."

"Oh okay, why are we going there?"

"Well, wizards have a different currency and we need them to buy your supplies we need to go to the bank so we can exchange your pounds into our currency"

"So how much is a pound in... whatever your currency is?" Dan asked.

"Well one pound is 3 sickles and 11 knuts"

"Ehh?"

"Wizard money is in Galleons, Sickles and Knuts" Minerva explained.

"I see, so how much is one galleon in pounds?"

"5 pounds"

"So how many Galleons will we need?" Emma asked.

"Well, since Hermione is a muggleborn witch she will get a discount in many of the stores, you will need to exchange for 60 pounds but, 40 pounds will be donated from a vault that helps fund muggleborns," The Deputy Headmistress replied.

"So we have to pay 300 pounds?" Dan asked.

"Yes"

"What about Harry? Does he apply for the muggleborn funds?"

"No, Mr. Potter is a Half Blood, but as Mr, Namikaze stated before he will funding for Harry's supplies."

"Hmm."

'He better not be doing that just so Harry would trust him' he thought staring at the young Hokage like a tiger watching its prey.

The group soon arrived at Gringotts which was a tall large building that was painted white with large shiny brown doors, inside the floors were made of marbles with many booths on the side of the room in front of some strange short creatures.

'Wow, the wizard world is amazing!' Harry and Hermione thought.

'At least it's quiet here, I think I found my favorite place in Dia-Diauhhh? I forget' Naruto thought.

McGonagall lead them to an empty booth and waited for the strange creature to acknowledge them.

Finally it looked up.

"Yes?" it asked in a inquiring tone.

"We are here to exchange muggle money" she replied.

" Very well how much Galleons will you exchange for? You will receive 40 galleons from the muggleborn funding vault, however"

"60 Galleons for 300 pounds"

Once the exchange was done they were about to leave.

"Wait, can I open a vault here?" Naruto asked.

As soon as those words left his mouth the goblin got a greedy look in his eyes.

"Perhaps...but there is a start-up fee" it drawled.

"How much?" Naruto asked he didn't need to worry since he had tons of gold and money from the Namikaze clan and from his own work.

"1,000 Galleons"

Everyone had a shocked look that was a hefty sum.

"Ok, how many gold pieces is that?" Naruto asked nonchalantly as he took out a scroll.

A Hour Later

"How rich are you!" everyone asked.

"Ninja earnings" Naruto shrugged.

"Anyways lets get going" McGonagall shook everyone out of their thoughts.

"Hm."

"Let's get your robes"

**Madam Malkins**

Harry and Hermione waited patiently as they waited their turn to be measured. Soon a pale blond boy came out and walked towards them.

"What's the purity of your blood?" he asked.

"Purity?" they asked.

"If you don't know what that is then you two must be mudbloods!' he stated with a sneer. "Get away from me filth"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked insulted.

Dan and Emma were currently out with Naruto waiting for them outside the measuring room.

Of course Naruto heard everything with his enhanced hearing but he waited...

"You heard what I said filth like you don't deserve to be in our world" the blond boy said pompously.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that! Say whatever you want to me but don't ever insult Hermione" Harry growled.

"Hmph say what you want, but you two will always be filth" he said as he left the room.

After the boy left Harry turned to Hermione, "Hey you're not filth your my best friend, don't believe what he says."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione replied happy that Harry considered her as a friend.

''Test 1 passed...even if it was totally random' Naruto thought smiling.

Soon they got their robes and all the other supplies except a wand, which they were going to get now.

**Olivander's Wand Shop**

They went in to see a desk with no one inside except them, there were tons of shelves containing what they thought were wands.

"Ahh I wondered when i'd see you Mr. Potter" a voice startled everyone, except Naruto who felt his presence.

"But I don't remember you" Olivander said as he looked towards Naruto.

"That's cause I never met you," Naruto replied.

"Well you're a bit late to get your wand but you can still try," he said, "But first, i believe that the two kids should go first."

"Come here young Miss Granger and Mr. Potter." Olivander turned to the eleven year olds, ignoring Naruto for the moment, "Now what is your wand hand?"

"I'm right handed sir," Harry answered.

"So am I," Hermione replied.

As soon as they said that a flying tape measure zoomed towards them and started to measure them at odd angles.

As it did this Olivander murmured to himself as he dug around in the shelved. Soon he came back with two boxes and took out two wands and handed one to Hermione and the other to Harry.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Wave it around!"

Hermione's wand gave out large blue sparks, while Harry's... Harry's wand combusted.

"Excellent Mrs. Granger you will become an amazing witch, that wand is excellent at charms and transfiguration," Olivander exclaimed. "However, Mr. Potter I have never seen anything happen to a wand like that! You will be one of the greatest wizards that ever lived, wandless or not."

Harry blushed at the comment and Olivander left to get more boxes. And so it began over the past half an hour Harry was given wands that either exploded or turned to dust. Then Olivander brought another wand, this wand felt different from the others but as Harry gave it a wave nothing happened no magic or destruction,

"Curious, that was close but not good enough, though I wonder..."

"Wonder? What's wrong?" he asked.

"The wand you are holding is a close match, but it's curious because that wand is the brother of the wand whose wielder gave you that scar..." the wand maker said thoughtfully, "I wonder why that wand would be close to matching your magic."

"I see..." Harry replied hesitantly,'Does that mean that the guy who owned this wand's brother is the one who killed my parents?'

'Hmm I have to look into this,' Naruto thought.

"Well it seems I have no choice," Olivander mused.

"No choice?" Harry repeated nervously.

"It seems that you require a custom wand."

McGonagall gasped.

They all looked towards her with curiosity brimming in their eyes. "Only the strongest wizards ever lived require a custom wand," she explained.

"Harry that's awesome! You're going to be so strong!" Hermione spoke.

Harry blushed.

"That's my cousin!" Naruto gave Harry a thumbs up.

"Cousin?" Olivander asked.

"We're related his mother is my mother's younger sister." Naruto explained

"Ah, I see." Olivander replied, his eyes lighting up, "Well anyways, Mr. Potter come here in the back, sorry but only he can come to the back."

Everyone nodded disappointed.

"Ok Mr. Potter i want you to close your eyes and concentrate to see if you feel a pull." he said as he took out several concealed vials

Nodding Harry complied. At first he felt nothing but then he felt like being pulled in multiple directions, but one of the pulls was the strongest so he went towards it. Olivander watched with curious eyes as he went to one of his rarest core then reached out and grasped a vial and opened his eyes.

"This is amazing, Mr. Potter you pulled one of the rarest core materials I have ever discovered."

"Huh?" Harry gave Olivander a confused look.

"That, what you're holding is a claw of the Raijū(1), one of the most powerful lightning elemental creatures," the old wand maker explained.

"Cool!" Harry said in awe.

"Yes but you also need to find a wood type for your wand," Olivander started to take out multiple boxes and put them on a work table. "Now I want you to do the same thing as you did when looking for a core."

Nodding Harry complied and started to concentrate, feeling a pull he walked steadily towards one of the boxes and reached for it and opened it. As soon as he felt contact with the wood energy erupted from Harry...the same energy as the one in the zoo but it felt different...more powerful Harry finally opened his eyes in surprise.

Olivander watched in awe as a blue energy started to circle around Harry, he started to hear cracking as he watched in amazement as the energy seemed to crackle and spark...like lightning. Suddenly the energy reached out towards the stick in Harry's wand and seemed to get absorbed by it.

Breaking out of his stupor he started to clap "Wonderful amazing in all my years I have never seen anything like that! You will be a very gifted wizard! The wood you have chosen is Oak excellent for fire and lightning elemental spells(2) on of the strongest wizard wood to currently exist, however whatever energy you had used seemed to change it a bit... no matter it should work perfectly now...may I see it?"

Nodding he passed the changed stick to the wand maker.

"Amazing...I have never seen anything like this!" Olivander said as he examined the wand wood the wood was a darker shade of brown and seemed to glisten in the light; it also had a tint of blue.

"Amazing... even without the core this wood has magical properties that exceed the average wizard's wand with a core! This will be a wand to fear... perhaps even more then-" Harry couldn't hear the rest as Olivander started to murmur. "Well Mr. Potter we finally found your core and wood but it'll take me a few days to fuse them together in a week perhaps?"

"I'll have to ask, but I should be here in a week," Harry replied.

"Very well, you should head back the rest of your group should still be waiting," Olivander led Harry back into the main shop.

Nodding Harry bid the wand maker goodbye.

Naruto, McGonagall and the Grangers waited till Harry came back when they felt a strange pressure, they all started to have trouble breathing except Naruto who looked towards the back. Soon the invisible pressure lifted and they looked around curiously to see what it was. Five minutes later Harry walked out and they prepared to leave, after he told them what had happened.

**One Floo Ride Later...**

By the time the group had arrived back at the Granger's it was late McGonagall left soon after and the Granger's started to have dinner, after dinner they were about to turn into bed.

"Hey Naruto where are you going!?" Harry asked.

"Uhh...home?" Naruto replied.

"Nuh Uh you said you were going to tell me about my mother!"

"I did?"

"YES you did!"

"I'm also curious to what happened" Emma said.

"Well...I think it should stay between Harry and I for now" he said.

"No we have a right to know what happened!" Hermione protested as Dan nodded his head in agreement.

"I trust them, they should know" Harry pleaded.

Sighing Naruto agreed as he saw that Harry would tell them anyways so he sat down legs crossed on the floor.

"You know there is a futon next to you."

Naruto started to quickly go through hand signs and then placed his hand on the floor and yelled "Oto shīringu-jutsu!(3)."

Soon some strange symbols started to appear from Naruto's hand and spread out the room before shining blue and vanishing.

"What was that!?" Hermione asked in surprise.

The rest of the people present looked towards Naruto for an answer.

"It was a jutsu, I sealed any sound coming from us in this room so nobody can hear us," Naruto explained.

"Why was that necessary?" Dan asked.

"I'm a Shinobi, can't be too careful," Naruto replied with a grin.

"Now can I start now?" Naruto asked, getting nods from everyone in the room. "Your mother, Harry in this world was known as Lily Evans but in my world, my aunt, sister to my mother was known as Yuriko, Uzumaki Yuriko."

"Why'd they change her name?" Harry asked.

"I assume that the Evans adopted her and since Yuriko means Lily they probably just changed it." Naruto replied with a shrug, "Now according to my mom's journal their home country, Uzushiogakure was attacked, My mother who was 9 years old at the time and her sister who was 7 were playing in a forest when the attacked started... My mother, Kushina realizing that their country was being attacked ran taking Yuriko with her, but someone got in the way according to my mom the person was completely hidden, he was like a shadow his body was masked by darkness ...like he was part of the shadows, he said to my mother that he had no need for her and she could go and then knocked her out...when she woke up Yuriko was gone... never to be seen again."

"W-w-who was the masked man?" Harry asked nervously.

"That I do not know... at first I thought it was Madara but... it wasn't" Naruto replied.

"Madara? Who's that?" Hermione asked, the Grangers were astonished by the story.

"It doesn't matter anymore... he's dead" Naruto said.

"Wait...so if Lily died, then wouldn't the masked guy come after Harry?" Emma asked.

"It depends on his motives... I don't know why he wanted Lily... but it's possible he'll come after Harry"

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Well... first why don't we get some sleep first, I'll place some barriers around the house before leaving if this guy's dangerous... then we need some protections for Harry."

"No, wait you can't leave... if you do then Harry will be vulnerable, you're the only one that can face this guy... you can have stay here." Dan offered worried for Harry, he may not trust him but if this guy was real then he's the only chance we've got to protect Harry.

"Ok kids go to bed" Emma ordered.

Nodding the kids left, they would have trouble sleeping after hearing what happened to Yuriko.

"Well... I guess I'll start on the barriers," Naruto excused himself.

'That guy... I never thought about if he's dangerous... regular barriers won't work but maybe if I charge them with demonic chakra and place the tailed beast barriers under the first it would work...'

Harry lay on his bed, thinking about his mother, 'why did he need my mother? Is he going to come after me? I need to get stronger so I can protect myself and... the Grangers, Naruto... I'll ask him on what to do!' with that thought he closed his eyes and fell asleep imagining what the future would bring...

**(END)**

**An**: Well how was it? Anyone dying to find out who the mystery guy is? Hope so... and please vote in the poll, I'm not going to write it unless i get like at least 5 people voting a yes, and no my other story is not the prequel. Review Please.

Edited by Neph Champion~


	5. Chapter 5

An: Yay a new chapter after...a couple of months yes, I know and in sorry but hey I had school finals all that but hey at least I updated again eh? My second story is also updated so check that out. I updated today cause this chapter has Harry's birthday and what day is it today in the western hemisphere? July 31 Harry Potter's birthday! So I thought that be cool.

Reviewing your reviews:

Aaron Leach: thanks and hopefully you're still reading this story is still twitching!

Lightningblade49: They're all in for a shock especially Dumbledore who I'm going to make suffer that old idiot has a ego and complex big as the entire hyuuga and uchiha clan together except Hinata, thanks for being a loyal reader :D.

Alex2909: yea the way I imagined his wand looked pretty cool I hope I did a good job describing it though, and he'll take the wizarding world by storm and screw with all the people sticks up their behind.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Look! its the boogyman!" - speech

'I wonder if i can get a zanpukuto' - thoughts

"MUHAHAHAHA puny humans" - demonic speech

"Secret Finger Jutsu!" -jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto if I did Sakura would've died when she was 3.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Chapter 5

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

The next few days went by quickly, Harry asked Naruto to train which he agreed to, Harry also pleaded to Naruto to train Hermione as well so she could protect herself too, at this though he protested.

**FlashBack:**

"Naruto! Can you train me so I can be strong enough to protect everyone!" Harry asked.

"Ok, ok but not now maybe later," Naruto said as he yawned.

"How about Hermione? She needs to protect herself too!" Harry asked.

"Uhh sorry can't, she can't really use our techniques without chakra…" Naruto replied.

"But there must be something you can teach her…" Harry pleaded.

"Well…I guess I could teach her Tai-"

"Great! Now we can train together!" Harry interrupted and then ran off to tell Hermione.

**Flashback End:**

'Today…it's today, I wonder how different it be this year' Harry thought as he looked at a calendar with the current date July 31st crossed out.

'I wonder if they know…probably not I've never told them.'

Harry stepped out of the room he was currently occupying and got ready for the day, as he walked down the stairs he nearly fell down them, there on the couch sat Vernon his UNCLE.

"W-w-wha?" Harry murmured.

'It was all a dream?' he thought with tears readying to spill.

"You thought you could get away from me? Freak! I'm going to kill you for what you did to me" his uncle yelled his face turning purple as he took out a whip.

"N-n-no! I'm sorry please…please don't hurt me!" Harry trembled.

His uncle walked towards him and just as when he was about to whip him…

Harry woke up sweating, he breathed deeply 'It was only a dream,' he thought.

"Harry? What's wrong? You were screaming…" Hermione asked who was looking at him with concern.

"It-it's nothing," Harry replied with a forced smile.

Hermione frowned.

"Are you sure Harry? Looked like you were having a nightmare," Dan asked who was standing with Emma at his side.

"You can talk to us about it," Emma said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Shaking his head he said, "It's ok, I'm fine it was only a dream."

"Well anyways get ready, and hurry Naruto said that he had a surprise." Hermione piped in.

Nodding Harry stood up shakily and left the room.

"Something's bothering him," Dan murmured.

Harry quickly got ready for the day and then went down to the living room which was empty… not a single sound was heard besides the ticking of the clock and the dripping of the tap.

'That's odd, where is everyone?' Harry wondered.

Suddenly there was a gigantic poof of smoke and wind that knocked Harry off his feet.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

Coughing slightly Harry looked up shocked "W-wha?"

"Happy Birthday Harry!" everyone shouted.

Naruto and the Grangers suddenly appeared in the room after the smoke had cleared with the Grangers holding stacks of presents and Naruto with a giant cake.

Tears coming to his eyes Harry said with his voice cracking " I—is this a-all for me?"

"Of course!" Hermione replied smiling brightly.

"And more," Naruto added with mischief in his eyes.

"B-b-but how? I never told you that-"

"Well you think that I wouldn't know it was your birthday? Of course I would, I know everything!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well it was mostly Naruto we uhh actually didn't know till he told us two days ago and told us his plan…" Dan told him.

"Thank you!" Harry ran towards Naruto enveloping him in a hug.

"Eh, it was nothing," Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"This is all so much I've never had presents or a par-"

"WHAT!?" Naruto looked at him in shock.

Suddenly becoming nervous Harry murmured "It's nothing."

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" he asked Emma.

Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"I'll tell you one day, just not now," he murmured.

"Fine."

Harry smiled in appreciation.

"Well anyways I got you something."

"We all got you something" Dan corrected.

"I go first!"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

**A Few Hours Later**

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

The Family and Naruto after giving Harry his presents, decided to stay home and celebrate Harry's birthday as Harry insisted, he didn't want them to go all out and simply wanted to stay and have a quiet celebration.

He'd been given many things varying from new clothing from Dan and Emma a book about advanced spells that Hermione had managed to convince her parents to buy, even if he could do magic yet.

He really liked Naruto's presents he gave him an owl to which he named Hedwig and a bunch of Shinobi training materials, Hermione got one too.

The Grangers and the reunited cousins spent the rest of the day listening to Naruto's tales of being a Shinobi and how the village ran, Harry was in awe in how Naruto was the village leader.

"Wait, so if you're here who's running the village?" Emma asked.

"My assistant and student, his name's Konohamaru."

"How's it like being the leader?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Not what I expected its mostly paperwork, I hate paperwork, I might just retire the title and name Kono my successor."

"What? Why?" Hermione inquired.

"You try doing loads of paperwork and see how you feel," Naruto deadpanned.

"It can't be that bad…" Dan spoke.

"Trust me it is."

"Hey Naruto, when are Hermione and I going to start our training?"

"Hermione? You're training her too?" Emma gave Naruto a pointed look.

"Hey I didn't know they didn't tell you."

"Just what are you going to teach her?"

"Just hand to hand combat, I doubt she'd be able to use our Jutsu, maybe the basic ones."

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Because dad, I want to be able to protect myself and learning new things are fun!" Hermione cut in.

'I still don't trust him…' Dan thought.

"Relax, I know you still don't trust me but I assure you that I won't harm them, what do I have to do to make you guys trust me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto's a good guy I know it! He won't harm any of us!" Harry defended.

"I know but...what if she gets hurt?"

"Dad! I can take care of myself!" Hermione gave a pointed look to her father.

"Dan, let her do this."

"What? You trust him? He just appeared out of nowhere, he's probably lying about the danger too!"

"You would make a good Shinobi with all that paranoia" Naruto stated.

Dan just grunted.

"Dan, wouldn't you feel better if Hermione was trained to protect herself? I mean she is going to a new world without us."

Emma could see her stubborn husband was starting to relent.

A few more moments of intense starring later he finally did.

"Fine, but you better protect them both," Dan told Naruto.

"With my life 'ttybayo."

"Eh?"

"It's a vocal disorder thingy, most Uzumaki get it"

"And to answer your previous question Harry, we can start today if you want," he focused on Harry who retreated to the kitchen with Hermione letting the adults alone.

"Really? Awesome, let's go!" Harry dragged Hermione and then Naruto out to the backyard.

"Ok, since we're in the presence of people who know nothing of chakra we will work on physical activities first, so 25 laps around the backyard and then 30 pushups, 20 crunches, but stretch first!" Naruto barked out instructions.

They just stared at him like he was crazy.

"What? Something on my face?"

"We're 11! We can't do that much physical exercise!" Hermione protested.

"Yes you can! I did almost three times as much as that when I was eight, so chop-chop get to work!

Begrudgingly they went to work as Naruto took sick pleasure at their so called torture.

By the time they were done they ached all over.

"Finally it's over!" they both exclaimed.

"Ok let's start the next part of this training session!" Naruto told them cheerfully.

"N-next part?" they stuttered in disbelief.

"Yup!"

"N-no I can't take it anymore please, stop" Harry whined.

"Relax its just meditating."

They both gave out a sigh of relief.

"Why do we need to meditate?" Hermione asked.

"Cause, you get more patient and calmer, giving you a clear mind to plan during a battle plus it helps you become in tune with your energy making it easier to use."

"Oh," was the simple response.

"Ok, get comfortable we're doing this for an hour!"

"Oh shush, no more whining or I'll double the physical training tomorrow."

It was safe to say the meditative training went off silently.

"We're done for today! Tomorrow real training starts get up at 6:00 am."

"Yes sir…" the Kunoichi and Shinobi in training mumbled.

They fell asleep as soon as their head touched the pillow.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

**With The Adults**

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"What did you make them do?" Dan asked.

"Just the normal academy student training routine."

"Then why are they so tired?" Emma wondered out loud.

"They're really out of shape." Naruto said.

"Anyways I'm going to sleep now," he yawned, "Here take this if you're in trouble just throw it and I'll be there in a flash, literally."

"Very well."

And he took off.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

**The Next Day**

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

As soon as six o'clock am arrived in his usual flash surprising the residents as usual, he took Harry and Hermione out to the backyard once they've finished bits of their early breakfast.

"Ok, I think I figured something out!" Naruto announced.

"What is it?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

"As you know I can't train Hermione in most chakra based techniques." Seeing their nods he continued, "And I think I found a way around that problem."

"Really? That's amazing, how can we do it now?" Hermione started to practically hop on the balls of her feet, she had been slightly put out when she found out she couldn't do most of Naruto's techniques.

"Well it's based on a theory and it's a theory itself so I'm not exactly sure if it would in fact work if it does then well...even your parents will be able to use chakra."

"How? I mean if I don't have chakra how could my parents use it along with me?"

"Back in my part of the world, hidden to yours," seeing their confused looks he continued "I'll explain that bit later but anyways back in my part of the world many people came up with a theory that all living things have chakra maybe not a lot of it but enough to live, but here it's possible the same thing applies but with magic after all I believe I said magic is a watered down version of chakra, so that means that if I can make a seal that can strengthen your magic enough and add the missing piece to it to make it chakra and then have you train to use it we can possibly create chakra pathways that you don't have."

"But what about magic? If you did this to me would I be able to use magic?" Hermione asked.

Shrugging Naruto answered "Maybe, maybe not but probably because chakra is basically a more potent version of magic so it's plausible that you could use it, but worry about that later I don't even know if I could make a seal to convert magic to chakra."

'Heh, if they saw me talking like this without a single dattebayo and using big words they'd probably faint in shock…' Naruto frowned at the thought of his dead friends.

Seeing his change in emotion Harry asked "Naruto are you ok? You seem sad, is anything wrong?"

"No, I was just...remembering," Naruto wandered off in his thoughts.

"Anyways can we try it now?" Hermione brought him down to earth.

Rubbing his head and smiling sheepishly "Well, I'd need to observe your magic first and then make the seal."

"How do we do that?" Harry asked him.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe you'll figure it out later in Hagfarts."

"Hogwarts" Hermione corrected as she tried to stifle her giggles.

"Same thing, anyways its time for your torture sessions!"

Suddenly their mood dropped immediately Naruto started to yell out instructions with the same cheerful tone from yesterday "Ok I want you to do the same thing as yesterday but increase it each activity by ten!"

"What!? Why?" they both shouted.

"It'll be easier today since you guys started yesterday and you guys wasted time so chop-chop" Naruto answered.

"But it was you're announcement that's stalled us!" Harry protested.

"Come on! Since we started earlier we can start learning about different types of techniques you can learn!"

"Harry! Let's get started!" Hermione started to drag Harry away; she wouldn't let anyone get in her way to learn something new.

"B-b-but…" Harry started to protest.

Hermione gave him the strongest glare she could muster "Did you say something?" she asked sweetly suddenly changing her emotion.

"N-nothing."

"Good."

After finishing their physical training they went to Naruto who called them stating it was time for them to learn about every type of technique and then every type of Shinobi.

"Ok let's start!"

"Let me explain the types of Shinobi there are, first there is the regular type of Shinobi, Kunoichi for women, they use all types of techniques and are pretty much the jack of all trades as your world would say, then there is medical Shinobi, they use as stated in their name medical jutsu to heal and they rarely go to the battlefield, Then there are puppeteers who obviously use puppets they are long range fighters and aren't that good in hand to hand combat, finally there are specialty type Shinobi who focus on a single type of combat usually these Shinobi have disabilities that make them turn to the only type of combat they can do, I had a friend that was a specialty type Shinobi he had a condition that didn't allow him to mold chakra correctly he was the best hand to hand combat Shinobi I knew," Naruto explained.

"Phew that was a lot, did you get all that?" he asked.

Harry nodded and Hermione was...scribbling on paper that she had gotten from somewhere.

"Hermione?"

"Huh? Oh yea I understand," she said not looking up at all.

"Ok...now for the types of techniques," Naruto started, "First there is jutsu there are two main types of jutsu, basic jutsu and elemental types and they branch out from there for example for basic jutsu they branch out to support, defensive and offensive, these jutsu are pretty much techniques that don't use elements (The Rasengan and the basic, basic jutsu apply for basic type jutsu)." taking a breather he continued, " then elemental jutsu are techniques that are based on the 5 elements Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning which branch out even more to other types that are referred to sub-elements such as lava or boil, every Shinobi has at least one elemental affinity that they are suited to and can easily use, you can use any type of element but your affinity makes it easier to use a certain element."

Asking them if they understood him again, he took a break before deciding to teach them about bloodlines.

"Ok now you should learn about bloodlines…"

"Bloodlines? What do they have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"Bloodlines are special abilities that clans usually have and occasionally a random person they occur due to mutations."

"Do you have a bloodline?" Harry asked remembering the strange eyes.

"Yup I have two in fact," Naruto puffed up his chest.

"Really can you show them to me?" Hermione practically begged him.

"One of them is my Rinnegan the change in my eyes I showed you guys before. Anyways a bloodline can take shape in 3 forms the first form is body based bloodlines, they are bloodlines that give the body a special ability such as strengthening your body or using your bones to fight."

At this the Shinobi and Kunoichi in training made a weird face.

"Yea, it's a bit weird, anyways the second form is chakra based they affect your chakra, my other bloodline is in this form which in my case gives me a special way of manipulating chakra Harry should have this bloodline too as it occurs in all Uzumaki's I can make my chakra turn into physical objects like chains or swords(1) my mother could do this too."

"Really? So I can make my chakra turn physical too?" Harry asked.

"Frankly I really don't know it varies with every person and in rare occasions they can have the same ability like my mother and I," Naruto explained.

"Can you show us?"

Nodding he made three chains come out from the ground and then retracted them "Awesome! Is it possible I could get a bloodline?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's unlikely but in the view of witches and wizards it'll seem like a bloodline just cause you are training to be a Shinobi."

Hermione was slightly put down but quickly perked up again after she is to be a Kunoichi

"So then the last type must have to do with your eyes right?" Hermione queried.

"Well aren't you a bright one and yes it does they're called Doujutsu," Naruto eye smiled at her.

"Is it possible for me to also have a Doujutsu since you have one and we're related?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately its really unlikely the Rinnegan does not pass down in blood it just appears and you can get it from... special circumstances," Naruto answered.

"Such as?" Hermione questioned.

"That's not important; the road to the Rinnegan is filled with blood and pain so I rather not tell you."

Hermione just looked at him suspiciously.

"Aww, that sucks the Rinnegan looks really cool…" Harry spoke.

"Heheh it does doesn't it?"

"Well anyways repeat your physical training again! After that do whatever you want."

"Aww…" the kids whined.

"What you don't what the rest of the day off?"

"N-no we'll do it"

'Excellent, my minions are forming quite nicely' Naruto thought smirking inwardly.

'Finally some action, all you've been doing was sit behind that blasted desk signing papers all day' his tenant spoke.

'All you've been doing is sleeping!' Naruto countered.

'That's cause you weren't doing anything! I had nothing to do but sleep or watch you for 10 hours signing pieces of paper!'

'Shut up.'

'Hn.'

**(end)**

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

An: So how was it? This chapter was longer than the others and hopefully stay this long or longer, Review please! And by the way about the poll im going to cancel i decided since people barely voted i won't do it well not a full length story maybe a spinoff or show his life through flashbacks, for the people that wanted me too, sorry! But you can always read my other story which is about Naruto which will be updated next in like 2 weeks cause i havent finished it yet and I'm giving my beta a break so thank him! Neph Champion's his username.


End file.
